This invention relates to a foolproof mechanism used with a multi-purpose window, and more particularly, for a window as disclosed in my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,621, issued on Oct. 14, 1975 entitled "MULTI-PURPOSE WINDOW".
Provision is made for any person to move the windows to a tilt position, that is, where the window top is opened, while the bottom remains closed in order to permit ventilation. For purposes of cleaning, an authorized user is able to swing the window open, that is by pivoting it on its vertical edge axis along the side of the window. The window is also capable of being in a closed position.
It has been found that when the handle is operated to open the window to the tilt position, the handle is sometimes moved from that position to a different position. This causes a drive train controlled by the handle described in my prior patent, to be moved accordingly, which results in an incorrect placement of the various elements controlled by the drive train when the window is to be closed. Consequently, in some cases, the various elements controlled by the handle may be damaged when the window is closed with the handle in the incorrect position.
At other times, the person authorized to clean the window, or some other user is capable of operating the window to its swing position, as described in my prior patent. When the handle is moved to the requisite position, the window is swung open, and the authorized person is capable of cleaning the window. In some cases, such authorized person incorrectly moves the handle to a different position when the window is swung open, thus causing the drive train to be moved to a position which does not correspond to the swung-open position. Consequently, when the window is closed, if the handle is in the incorrect position, jamming or damage to the drive train and its associated elements may take place.
As a third area of importance, it has been found that some of the personnel who control the window to its swing open position sometimes leave the lock which is associated with the window in an enabling position. Consequently, one of the disadvantages is that when the authorized user leaves after completing his cleaning functions, anyone is capable of moving the window to its swung-open position because the lock had not been reset to its locked position.
An object of this invention is to provide a foolproof multi-purpose institutional-type window.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a window which is easy to be used, but significantly removes the possibility of human error in its operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such an improved foolproof system, which is easily capable of being added as a replacement window.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an improved multi-purpose window which is easy to use, yet durable.
And another object is to provide a means of fresh air ventilation in case of failure of the air conditioning or forced ventillation.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.